Final Thoughts
by Hermione Sparkle
Summary: I wish I didn't have to die this way. Set during fAtal finale. Spoilers included, do not read if you haven't watched all of the episodes on the show.


**Author's Note: You know that awkward moment where you're like "I'm going to do so much this summer" and then all of a sudden you realize you have to go back to school tomorrow? Yeah… that happened, and now I've already been in school for three weeks and I hate it. **

**So as soon as I saw the fatal finale I had the thought to do this. It was so heartbreaking and I'm still grieving, I was literally crying during the episode. But when it finished I started developing this idea. Then I didn't have time to work on it and I started to worry that someone would have already done something like this. I searched and I couldn't find it, but if anyone already did this, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to steal your idea.**

**So…Mona died. And I'm wondering…what was going through her mind when it happened? This story also has some of my theories.**

* * *

><p>"Game over, Alison. I win," I said, looking at the mirror, and I was seeing a future where I wouldn't be considered a loser or crazy, where my tormentor would be locked away, where the people in this town would know the whole truth about A, understand why I did what I did, and accept me, instead of the world I live in now, where I have been Loser Mona and Crazy Mona, where Ali can torture me with no repercussions while I had to pretend to be insane just so I wouldn't go to jail, where everything was just falling apart.<p>

I remember landing in Radley and having to act crazy. They put me under medications, and all of the days had jumbled together until the day when a girl came, a girl with black hair who was wearing a red coat, a girl who looked vaguely familiar, although my jumbled mind hadn't made the connection back then, a girl who somehow knew everything about me and my game, who offered to take over for me, before taking off her wig and saying that she would make my life miserable if I didn't agree. Scared, not knowing who this person was or how she knew so much about me, I agreed.

After everything that had happened at the lodge, to prove that I wasn't A anymore, I told them some secrets, everything I knew. I could tell they still didn't trust me, and with good reason. And I didn't trust that they wouldn't try to get revenge. So I hacked into Caleb's computer and had found out all of the research they did, and managed to connect the rest of the dots myself. The wig and the coat was Ali's disguise. And Ali had stolen the game.

It didn't seem likely, so I kept that little theory to myself. No one even knew that she hadn't really died, and for all I knew she had already died somewhere while on the run. So I helped the girls when necessary but never told them what I suspected.

But right now, I finally have proof. I can still remember the words I spoke, not even a minute ago, "Alison lured Bethany to Rosewood. She knew about the affair. Alison set her up. She was jealous, and she wanted Bethany dead. Aria, Alison _is _A. And now I can prove it." The proof was in Bethany's tapes. Bethany had found out that Mrs. D was actually her mom. That could be why her body was identified as Alison's, their DNA would be really similar, and maybe Ali is Mr. Young's daughter as well, and not Mr. D's. Bethany threatened to tell, which is why Mrs. D lavished her with gifts. She didn't trust Mrs. D, which caused her to not trust Alison. She met Alison one time later on, and she then talked about how Alison seemed to hate her, sounding almost jealous of all of the attention Mrs. D gave Bethany. That, combined with the fact that right now I'm pretty sure Alison is crazy, would be enough for Alison to lure her to Rosewood.

I don't know how she lured Bethany to Rosewood. But I found something else hidden among all the tapes, a visitor pass like the one I had used to escape. Bethany had a way of getting out, and Alison used that to her advantage. So she was the one who hit Bethany with a shovel, and then someone hit her, probably someone close to Bethany, which explains why Mrs. D was willing to protect that person and would be okay with burying Alison.

I wonder what Ali did, all those years she was on the run. It's obvious she, in her little disguise, had been able to do a lot more than she ever could have as herself. And now, I have proof, proof that Ali is A, that she killed Bethany, that she did God knows how many more awful things.

I heard a creaking on the steps. I gasp slightly, since no one is home with me. "Mom?" I asked. No one answered, but I could hear the door of my room open behind me. I turn around, and gasp.

It's…Ali. I did expect her to come after me, but how did she know so fast? Did that bitch set up cameras in my house? I wouldn't put it past her. Her hair looks short and choppy. Strange. I wouldn't expect her to do that. But then I suddenly see a part of her actual hair poking out. So it's a wig. I remember the Ali wig in the A lair, the one that I had gotten thinking it would be useful sometime. That wig looked exactly like her hair, but it looks like she chopped the wig.

And of course, the fact that she has a knife in her hand doesn't look good. She advances towards me, and I duck, run behind her, and to the kitchen. Knives, knives, where are the knives?! Ok, how do I use a knife? Shit, why did I never take weapons lessons?

She comes towards me. I try to jump aside, but her knife slashes my cheek, right under my eye. That was too close. I slash at her and miss spectacularly. Shit.

I think of how in every book or movie, this is where the villain would ask, "Any last words?" I won't speak, won't cry out, won't give her that satisfaction. But I wish my final thoughts didn't have to come at the age of 18. I wish my final thoughts didn't have to be this violent. I wish I didn't have to die this way, and I wish that my final thoughts could have been peaceful ones at old age. But it seems that that is not the way things will end.

She's gotten a few more slashes in, and I'm losing too much blood, and a single tear rolls down my cheek as I see her raise her hand, and I know that the knife will hit its mark.

I die with violent thoughts, and the only source of happiness comes from the fact that I didn't give my murderer any satisfaction, and that I had warned the girls of who A really is.


End file.
